Sabordage
by DreamingRenegade
Summary: Alors qu'il avait tout, il a trahi sa confiance. Dans les brumes de l'alcool et les débris de leur histoire, il cherche à comprendre. Pourquoi les a-t-il sabordés ? *De toute évidence, SPOILERS pour "The Apprentice" (s04e04)*
1. Chapter 1

**L'auteure est une bavarde impénitente :**

Bon, j'ai regardé « The Apprentice » et je suis plus que mitigée. Voire pas contente. Qu'on ne s'imagine pas que j'avais envie que Hook et Emma aient des rencards merveilleux et plein de bébés à la fin, ç'aurait été tout sauf crédible. Pas de souci pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues (oui, je suis sadique). Mais le chantage pourrave à la cassette VHS, la main ensorcelée pas ensorcelée, et tout le reste… Bref, c'est peu crédible et c'est raté à mon sens.

Mais je suis têtue, donc j'ai cherché une logique. Avec l'idée que parfois, pour des raisons qu'on ne comprend pas ou qu'on préfère ne pas comprendre, on peut commettre des actes illogiques. Et se saborder en beauté. Emma serait du genre à le faire, tant pis ce sera Hook.

Naturellement, une seconde fic sera un jour écrite, quand j'aurai trouvé comment sortir un happy end de tout ça. Ah oui, parce que là on peut pas dire que ce soit une fic très joyeuse !

Forcément, spoilers pour l'épisode 04 de la dernière saison…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabordage :<strong>__ action de c__ouler volontairement un navire pour éteindre un incendie, ou pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi._

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que trois jours après la scène qu'il se décide enfin à analyser ce qui s'est passé. Qu'il cherche à comprendre comment, en quelques semaines, il a pu en arriver là. Son corps est lourd, sa bouche pâteuse et ses tempes le lancent à chaque battement de son cœur desséché. Probablement l'abus de rhum. Il doit sentir la taverne mal famée à des mètres à la ronde.<p>

Il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire.

Il y a aussi l'entaille sur sa pommette et la lèvre enflée, résultat d'une rixe qu'il a déclenchée deux nuits auparavant dans le bar. Le crétin qui l'avait provoqué est probablement encore plus mal en point. Il sait très bien pourquoi il a déclenché la bagarre.

Cela n'a pas suffi à anesthésier la douleur. Ni à éteindre la colère.

Elle ne s'est même pas déplacée pour le traîner jusqu'à la cellule du poste de police. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ca ne l'a pas empêché d'espérer.

Abruti.

Elle est en colère. Pire, elle est déçue. Résignée.

Il l'imagine, dans sa chambre, ou peut-être plutôt à son bureau, furieuse de la tournure des événements. Furieuse contre lui. Mais encore plus furieuse contre elle-même pour avoir un instant espéré qu'elle aurait droit à son happy end.

Il s'est comporté comme le dernier des abrutis, et il en paye le prix. Ce n'est que mérité. Mais elle ne devrait pas en souffrir. Elle ne devrait pas se blâmer pour ses mauvais choix à lui. Il lui a volé la brève paix qu'elle avait réussi à trouver, et c'est peut-être cela qu'il regrette le plus. Bien sûr, il voudrait la récupérer, qu'elle lui pardonne, qu'ils passent au-delà des mensonges et de la déception. Mais il y a aussi cette part de lui qui dépasse tout égoïsme, qui s'en veut d'avoir détruit ce qui n'était pas à lui. L'espoir d'Emma. Son bonheur.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il sait qu'elle se blâme elle. D'avoir espéré.

Trois jours après les hurlements, après les reproches, il se demande enfin ce qui a pu lui prendre de lui mentir ainsi. De la décevoir. Elle était aussi sur ce bateau. Avec lui. Nom de Dieu, il l'avait même laissée au gouvernail ! Et devant un danger qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à définir, il a préféré les laisser couler. Pire, il a sabordé le navire.

Pour_ quoi_ ?

Oh, bien sûr, il lui a sorti les poncifs attendus. Que Rumplestiltskin lui avait fait du chantage. Qu'il pensait avoir changé mais que non, il était toujours un pirate. Elle avait peut-être eu raison de le laisser attaché avec le géant…

Elle serait mieux sans lui.

Il aurait fini par la décevoir.

Sombre abruti. Avait-il tenté de lui expliquer que pour éviter que le navire ne coule un jour, il l'avait sabordé ? Il avait passé des semaines à la convaincre du contraire !

Elle avait hurlé encore plus fort et elle avait sans doute eu raison. C'était tordu. C'était indigne d'eux. C'était un ramassis de conneries et il le savait très bien. Il aurait pu s'en sortir en lui disant la vérité dès le début. Voire après. Mais la vérité, et pas trop tard, pas quand elle serait celle à la découvrir. Elle aurait même accepté qu'il ait aidé le crocodile à faire disparaître le vieillard, elle l'aurait cru. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas changé à ce point et qu'il aurait pu se laisser entraîner dans un plan pourri comme celui-là. Elle aurait pu comprendre pour Scarlet.

Bon sang, elle lui aurait sans doute pardonné d'avoir volontairement enfreint toutes les lois de Storybrooke. Elle l'avait accepté pour lui-même, du moment qu'il était honnête avec elle et qu'il ne menaçait pas sa famille.

Mais il avait choisi de mentir. Sachant qu'elle finirait par le découvrir et que ce serait la fin de leur histoire. Il suffisait de se rappeler sa réaction quand il avait préféré kidnapper Henry plutôt que de lui avouer que ses lèvres avaient été ensorcelées. Il avait failli la perdre pour de bon cette fois, et il avait encore l'excuse de vouloir la protéger. N'apprenait-il donc pas de ses erreurs ?

Mais là… Il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait. C'était comme s'il avait _choisi _de tout détruire. Volontairement. Dès le début.

Et trois jours après leur rupture, dans les brumes de la gueule de bois, allongé sur le lit inconfortable de la chambre que Granny consent toujours à lui louer, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

Et s'il veut tenter de réparer ses conneries – le laissera-t-elle seulement ? Il a franchi le Rubicon cette fois… – il va devoir comprendre.

Pourquoi a-t-il sabordé leur histoire alors que la mer paraissait enfin calme ?

La douleur qui lui vrille la tête n'aide certes pas à comprendre, mais il a au moins l'impression qu'elle fait sens. Il l'a cherchée. Il la mérite. Le pire, c'est qu'une partie de lui continue d'espérer, alors qu'il sait pertinemment, rationnellement, qu'il a tout perdu.

Pas à cause du crocodile. Pas pour avoir été un pirate. Pas pour avoir cru avoir changé.

Mais parce qu'une partie _tordue_ de lui a volontairement menti et détruit ce qu'il avait patiemment construit. Cette confiance qu'il avait longtemps pensé ne pas mériter. Peut-être avait-il eu raison…

Et il est là, seul, rongé par la culpabilité de l'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir sans doute détruit toute confiance qu'elle aurait pu un jour accorder à un homme. Fût un temps où il aurait juste cherché à la récupérer, où il s'en serait voulu d'avoir perdu LUI. Mais il semblerait que c'est ce qu'elle a perdu elle qu'il regrette le plus.

Il a peut-être changé finalement. Malgré ce que le crocodile est parvenu à lui faire croire, malgré ce qu'il a fait, encore une fois.

Peut-être qu'il a changé.

Sauf qu'elle était la seule à y croire, au moins un peu, et il l'a obligée à se tromper. Il a détruit son bien le plus précieux en l'absence de tout danger.

A-t-il inconsciemment pensé qu'ils étaient destinés à ne pas avoir de fin heureuse ? Qu'elle finirait pas le quitter à cause de ce qu'il était ? A-t-il choisi de provoquer le destin au lieu de le subir ? Cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas…

Oui, il a peut-être changé. Sauf que c'est trop tard.

Elle ne s'acharnera pas. Ne cherchera pas à lui pardonner, à sauver leur histoire.

C'est à lui de faire un geste, sauf qu'il n'a plus de carte à jouer. Il a tout perdu maintenant. Pour renflouer leur histoire, il faudrait quelque chose de parfait. Pas d'excuses ni de promesses, elle n'y croirait pas. Elle aurait raison. Il lui faudrait qu'il abatte devant elle la carte ultime, c'est qui rétablisse la confiance et l'espoir. Oui, quelque chose de parfait.

Mais il n'a plus rien à lui offrir, que sa vie peut-être…

Il a joué son dernier atout, son seul atout, le jour où il a abandonné le Jolly Roger. Sans regret. Son nouveau navire valait tous les sacrifices. Et comme le pire des abrutis, il l'a sabordé. Par crainte qu'il ne puisse voguer lorsque la tempête se lèverait ? Il ne leur a pas laissé une chance…

_Abruti._

Il n'a plus rien. Que ses regrets.

Il n'y a probablement rien à comprendre. Il a juste été lâche. Et c'est maintenant trop tard.

…

Sauf qu'il porte encore en lui ce putain d'espoir que les choses pourront s'arranger et qu'il aura droit à cette fin heureuse. Qu'ils la méritent, au moins un peu.

A-t-il seulement le droit d'espérer ?

Il a entendu Regina maugréer à propos de l'écrivain l'autre jour, et elle a peut-être raison. Le scribouillard est peut-être à blâmer. Même serait trop simple.

Non, il a été lâche. Il a eu peur. Ou il est tout simplement le pire des idiots. Il ne sait pas vraiment en fait. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Sauf qu'un jour, elle a vu un héros en lui. Et même s'il voulait penser qu'elle s'est trompée – tout tendrait à le prouver, non ? – il a touché la lumière. Il a changé. Il n'oserait trop y croire, mais ça veut dire que cette fin heureuse reste à sa portée. Peut-être.

Il est sans doute encore ivre.

Tout indique qu'il a joué et perdu. Qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir parce qu'il a été le dernier des crétins et des pleutres. Sa tête et son cœur sont en miettes.

…

Sauf que ses tripes lui disent de se relever. Son bien le plus précieux git part le fond, hors d'atteinte. Il le renflouera. Il lui rapportera ce qu'il a détruit. Ce qu'elle a perdu. Il y laissera peut-être son cœur, son esprit et sa vie, mais elle sera heureuse. Seule. Avec lui. Sans lui.

Mais elle sera heureuse. Elle aimera. Elle fera confiance.

Il se battra pour elle. Juste pour elle. Avec abnégation, sans espérer son pardon. Parce qu'il est sans doute trop tard pour lui. Pour eux. Par pour elle.

Elle fera à nouveau confiance.

…

Il aimerait ne pas espérer. Mais la flamme est là. Brûlante, qui refuse de s'éteindre.

Il reconstruira sa confiance.

Et au fond de lui, sans oser trop l'avouer, parce que c'est trop espérer, trop demander, mais parce que c'est plus fort que lui, il espère qu'elle la lui accordera.

* * *

><p><em>A SUIVRE<em>

* * *

><p>J'ignore quand sera la suite, ma muse étant capricieuse. Bonne nouvelle, l'épisode 05 m'a un peu calmée et il ouvre des possibilités du point de vue d'Emma (j'ai commencé la fic avant…). Mais comme tout le monde, j'attends que la grenade dégoupillée la semaine d'avant explose.<p> 


	2. Annonce

**Annonce : après réflexion, j'ai décidé de laisser cette histoire ainsi, d'en faire un one-shot.**

**Mais comme je suis une incorrigible optimiste, elle continue ailleurs, et se terminera bien, of course ! Je vous renvoie donc vers ma fic, « Avis de tempête ».**

**Désolée pour les quelques changements, et bonne lecture pour ceux qui suivront !**


End file.
